


Sisters Forever Chapter 1

by hippyangel



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Lyra's World (His Dark Materials), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippyangel/pseuds/hippyangel
Summary: WAY back in 2007 me and Shell roleplayed about His Dark Materials and Pirates of the Carribean. (odd i know, we were back then, and still are lol) So i remember some parts of the roleplay n im going to add bits to it. Hope you like it. =D
Kudos: 4





	1. The Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> WAY back in 2007 me and Shell roleplayed about His Dark Materials and Pirates of the Carribean. (odd i know, we were back then, and still are lol) So i remember some parts of the roleplay n im going to add bits to it. Hope you like it. =D

The stars twinkled overhead as Lucy Sparrow stood at the bowe of the ship, The Black Pearl. She smiled and looked to her left as a man walked towards her.

"Captain."

She smiled and looked back to the veiw ahead of her. It was the city of Jorden. They were going to a Collage, Jorden Collage. She had heard of it alot of times, well, if her father, the pirate, the captain, was drunk on Rum, his favorite drink. He would say, 'No Marisa, i'll take that one, you take the other.' and sometimes, he would add more to it -

'They can't know one another, n i wont have a name of deamon on ma ship! She's not gunna stay here!'

Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Lucy, we're gunna dock there n you're to stay close to the Pearl, clear?"

His tone was firm and he was frowning. She missed when he was smiling, but ever since they began this journey, his tone was bland.

"But why can't i go and look round? After all, this is a Port, like anyother, i can just spend an hour round n then join you back at the ship as normal?"

The look in Jacks eyes let her know he meant what he said. No exploring this time.

The ship docked and the pirates grabbed the rope, tying the ship down.

"Stay on the Pearl."

He walked down the plank and disapeared into the night.

-

Ten minutes passed, and Lucy was so bored that she had twisted her hair so much that it was cutting off her blood flowing.

"I would'nt be long," She said to herself, "I'll come right back before he's even close."

Luickly, the pirates were too busy playing cards to notice a girl jumping off the ships hull.

-

Looking round her, Lucy smiled at the freedom of the people here, but she was also, very confused. All of the people around here had animals by their sides, or on their arms. This was strange.

"Lyra, we need to go back, we can't be seen outside the college at night or Mrs Longsdale will have a fit."

A girl was ahead of her, with a cat by her heels. As the cat saw her, it jumped into the girls arms and, as Lucy got closer, she gasped, halting in her tracks.

The girl looked just like her!


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My life is a long story.."

The girl ahead of Lucy, shared her stare and the cat jumped back down from her arms.

"Who are you?"

The girls tone was cold and yet, interested in why they Lucy was ahead of her. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Lucy,"

She answered, finding her voice at last,

"And you?"

The girl smirked at her, not nasty, just, as if it was the normal thing for her to do.

"Lyra, and I've not seen you here before," A short gasp escaped her. "And where's your Deamon?"

Lucy looked again at the cat, somehow knowing that was the deamon.

"I don't have a cat like yours."

Lyra frowned, this wasn't ment to be happening, alone with other things she was thinking of, the girl, 'Lucy' should have a deamon in this world.

"Lyra, what's your life like, you look just like me, i was wondering, why we look the same, i mean, only twins look.."

At the very same time, they said, 

"The same.."

-

An hour later, both girls were sitting on a crate, talking about their lives.

"My life is a long story.."

Lucy answered, when Lyra had finished saying that her parents dies in an airship crash and now she was living at Jorden Collage.

'I live on a boat with my father, a Captin called Jack Sparrow. I've always lived with him, ever since i could remember."

Lyra frowned in trying to work this out.

"So, you lived with Pirates all your life?" Her eyes whidened like this was the most wonderful thing in the world. "I'd love to see one! Can i go?"

Lucy bit her lip. If she went back with Lyra, Jack would NOT like it.

"Maybe tomrrow, we're staying here for a few days." This was a lie, but she would make sure they would somehow, she liked Lyra.

They got on so well, and she had to figure out why she looked so much like her, after all, they couldnt be twins..right?!"

-


End file.
